Invader Zim (show)
Invader Zim is an American cartoon series created by Jhonen Vasquez. The show premiered on Nickelodeon on March 30, 2001. The series is about an extraterrestrial named Zim from the planet Irk, and his ongoing mission to conquer and destroy Earth. His various attempts to subjugate and destroy the human race are invariably undermined by some combination of his own ineptitude, his malfunctioning robot servant GIR, and paranormal investigator Dib, one of very few humans attentive enough to be aware of Zim's identity. Invader Zim was targeted at children in their early teens, and met with critical acclaim, but after the first season, the show's ratings began to decline. Before the second season was completed, Nickelodeon canceled the series, leaving at least 23 episodes and a planned television movie series finale unfinished. The show has maintained a cult following since cancellation with a pilot episode, 46 canon episodes, and at least 17 episodes that were in production at the time of the series' cancellation. On August 19, 2006, all 46 canon episodes have aired on television and been released on DVD. 19 of the episodes are split into two individual stories, each lasting about 12 minutes. There are 8 double-length episodes. All episodes were directed by Steve Ressel except for the pilot which was directed by Jordan Reichek. Nicktoons Unite! Series Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Although none of the Invader Zim characters appeared in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, there were some cameo's of the show in the game. When you're in the Fort Crabclaw level you can see Zim's Voot Cruiser in the background of the level lying in the bushes. Later as Summit Storm you can see Zim's house floating around in the background. This was probably included to hint to the fact that GIR was playable in Attack of the Toybots and that Zim and Dib were playable in Globs of Doom. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots GIR appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots on both the console and handheld version. Zim appeared as a playable only on the hanheld version and also was the Master Model to collect on the handheld version. GIR's special costume on the console version is him dressed in his Doggy Diguise which he often wears in his show. While GIR throws taco's in the handheld version, he slams on the ground with a big machine in the console version. Zim uses his Irken Pak to attack, Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Zim appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Although being a villains he sides with the heroes of the Nicktoons. DIib also appears as a playable character, and since Zim sides with the heroes, he joins the Syndicate of Evil, who later turn their backs on the heroes. There also is a level based on the Invader Zim show. There GIR gets infected by eating a taco with goo and turns into evil GIR, Bloody GIR. He then merges with Zim's house and acts as the boss of that level. In the handheld version the Almighty Tallest are the bosses, and then it also takes place in the Space Station. The people who you have to save out of the goo are; Gaz, Professor Membrane and Mrs. Bitters. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Zim and GIR appear as playable characters in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. They are DLC characters and appear as a duo. They are the only ones representing their show. They also battle in a Voot Cruiser. Zim and GIR's special outfit is their human disguises. Zim is, poorly, disguised as a school student and GIR wears his Doggy costume. The Voot Cruiser also is disguised as a giant pig with a bacon drill. Dib appears in the "Days of Future Past" art as one of the people being apprehended. Gaz also was considered for the game, but she quickly was cut duo her height, as many other small characters were already included in the game. Nicktoons MLB Zim and Gaz both appear as playable characters in Nicktoons MLB, with a very positive home run animation. They also have an own stadium, which is simply called the Irken Field and resembles Foodcourtia and Shloorgorgh's Flavor Monster in design. Nicktoons Nitro Zim appeared as a playable racer in Nicktoons Nitro, he drives his Voot Cruiser. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Zim and GIR appear as the final boss(es) of Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. They are fought in the last level, the Space Station. When all the characters have been collected in the album you unlock Zim and are able to play as him. The people who can be collected for the Invader Zim show are; Gallery Nicktoons Battle For Volcano Island Part 4 - YouTube.png|The Voot Cruiser in Battle for Volcano Island Nicktoons Battle For Volcano Island Part 13 - YouTube.png|Zim's house in Battle for Volcano Island Category:Shows Category:Nickelodeon